Storm Horizon
by jusXtrust
Summary: AU of Thunder Storm. When Lothar returns, he has a different goal in mind: the complete destruction of Kanoi and Cam. The Winds are evil. The Thunders are three steps behind. Everything seems lost. PRNS only, no PRDT. Rating may change.


Title: Storm Horizon

Summary: AU of Thunder Storm. Lothar returns with a different goal in mind: the complete destruction of Kanoi and Cam. The Winds are evil. The Thunders are three steps behind. Everything seems lost. PRNS only.

AN: Story splits from Thunder Storm after the attack on the Wind Academy. I began writing it with a PWP in mind, so the beginning is a little…umm yeah, but after that it gets crazy with plot. I don't even know where I am going with this and maybe it's not even fair that I put it up especially since I had no real direction with it, but I had to write it. So why not share what I have? Its AU the Dino Rangers are not in this one and its set in Blue Bay Harbor.

One-sided Shane/Cam, may turn into a bit of Non-Con. Hunter/Cam, even if it's just in my head.

/-/-/-/

Shane, Tori, and Dustin waited behind some trees on the outer edge of academy grounds. They were well out of sight and dead silent. From their hiding spot they could see the entire courtyard of the Wind Ninja Academy. Cam should be here soon. Hopefully, the shock of the attack and the left over debris with the still burning fires would distract Cam long enough that they could get the jump on him.

Dustin shifted softly besides him and Shane glared at him. Any movement could give them away. It was of the utmost importance to capture Cam. The knowledge the samurai held was more valuable than an entire library of scrolls. The importance of Cam's place in that Watanabe fool's life was second to none. The geek was too smart, out of all the possible threats to their master's return Cam represented the biggest threat. But above all else, their master wanted Cam to witness the destruction of everything _good_.

As Shane had expected, Cam came rushing through the Academy's double doors. He looked at the fires and destruction and though he showed no fear, Cam still had a nervous air about him. Cam ran his hand through his hair and turned around, pulling something from his pocket and muttering into it. Shane jumped forwards, streaking, and in an instant he was behind Cam. He body slammed into the samurai, both of them tumbling down. Cam struggled under him, trying to flip him off.

Tori and Dustin were there a second later, standing patiently as they waited for Shane to get up.

Normally, they were well matched. Cam was deceptively strong and nimble. But today, Shane was morphed and the power sang through his blood. He was hyper aware of everything. Every single shuddering breath Cam took and the movement of each muscle under the black, linen robes. Shane felt something stir inside him. He grinned and easily restrained the samurai. With one had holding both of Cam's wrists together, he hauled Cam up using the collar of his robes before slamming his arm across the samurai's throat. Cam choked and Shane memorized the sound for later.

"Let go." Cam said.

The three of them dimorphed, revealing Tori's quirked lips and Dustin's wide smile.

"Master Lothar wants a word with you." Shane said, pulling Cam flush against him.

"I'd rather just stay here." Cam shifted uncomfortably.

"Too bad." Shane said.

/-/-/-/

Cam was lucky he got the call out before the Winds got to him. At least Hunter and Blake would know something was going on. He had a bad feeling about this. The last time Cam saw his uncle, Lothar was trying to kill him and Cam didn't think for a second that Lothar wanted to just catch up.

What worried him more were the Winds. Tori's sly smiles were putting him on edge. Dustin's strange silence was disturbing. And Shane worried him the most. The red ranger hadn't let go of him yet. He was constantly pulling Cam up against him and once or twice Shane's hands seemed to linger too long. But maybe, Cam was just imagining it.

Shane pushed him into a rounded room with only a dangled chain suspended from the ceiling as decoration. Cam stumbled a bit and glared at the Winds. Tori locked the door the moment they all entered and slipped the key inside her uniform. Shane took up a spot next to the door, his arms crossed and his eyes focused.

Dustin grabbed his arm and dragged him to the middle of the room. Cam thought he'd tie him up and leave him alone, but the yellow ranger seemed to have a different idea. Dustin flung him towards the ground and Cam scrambled backwards. He jumped up and took a defensive stance.

"Come on, Cam." Dustin smiled back. "Let's have some fun."

Dustin rushed at him, his blows precise and fierce. Cam blocked and tried to get in a few hits, but his heart wasn't in it. No matter what, these were still his friends.

Dustin obviously didn't feel the same. When Cam blocked a blow he should have dodged, he flew backwards into the wall. The breath was knocked out of him and he ended up as a heap against the wall, trying to sit up at the very least. His wrist felt broken. He couldn't get his lungs to work, they burned with the effort to draw in another breath.

"How pathetic, Cam." Dustin grinned and stalked towards him. "I thought you'd put up a better fight."

Cam cradled his arm as he crouched against the wall, his breath finally back he gasped out. "This isn't you, Dustin."

"Of course this is me." Dustin said, he grabbed Cam and pulled him up against the wall. "Who else would I be?"

"You're a ranger, a representation of the forces of good." Cam shook his head, his hands scrambling against Dustin's hold. "You're nothing like this."

"Poor, Cam. So naïve." Dustin laughed.

There was something wrong with Dustin's eyes, a maniacal light that had never been there before. Dustin pulled Cam forwards and slammed him back against the wall, hard enough that his head connected harshly with the cement wall.

Cam thought he could feel a warm trickled starting down his neck, but it was too hard to think. The lights were too bright and there was a roaring that wouldn't stop. Cam blinked a few more times before his eyes slid shut and he fell.

/-/-/-/

Hunter paced back and forth as he waited for Blake in front of his truck. The race had just ended and although Hunter was proud of Blake for winning, they seriously needed to get going. The crowds were just starting to dissipate when Blake came over the small hill with three teenagers. When Blake caught sight of him, his smile was dazzling. He waved off his fans and jogged up to meet him.

"Bro!" Blake quickly enveloped him in a hug. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Blake." Hunter said. "There's some trouble."

The way he said it must have alerted Blake to everything. When Blake pulled back, the happy smile was replaced by a grim frown.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Come on." Hunter nodded towards his crimson truck and they silently made their way towards it. They both climbed in and when the doors closed Hunter pulled out the emergency communication disk, the Wind Ninja Academy logo clearly shined.

"No." Blake said.

Hunter gave a grim smile and pressed it.

"_It's happened. We need to meet_." Cam's voice came through loud and clear.

"No." Blake said again.

"I went to the Wind Academy, the place's wrecked." Hunter said. "It looked like we missed one hell of a party."

"But if Cam called for help, where is he now?"

Hunter shrugged. "I went down to Ninja Ops, last time I talked to Cam, he told me he had most of the computers up and running again. I think Lothar didn't think he needed to blast that place apart again. I tried the super computer to get a trace the Winds, they're in Blue Bay Harbor and they've got their powers back."

"But that's good right?" Blake said. "It means they're already fighting him."

"Then why aren't they answering?" Hunter shook his head. "They would have said something by now. Something's wrong."

"Then what do we do?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Hunter sighed. He had been panicked when he got the message, even more so when he tried to contact Cam and couldn't get ahold of anyone. Then he was downright terrified when he got to the Wind Academy. The entire drive to Reefside had been a worrying blur. He had to get to Blake; he had to make sure his little bro was okay. He knew Blake had a race and he knew Blake tended to forget about the emergency communicator right before a meet. But he still had been so relieved to see him out on the track. A weight lifted entirely from his chest. But then he realized there was still another one. Cam was missing. Hunter sighed, if Cam was here – "CyberCam."

"CyberCam." Blake repeated with a nod.

With a small smile, Hunter turned on his truck and they were on their way back to Blue Bay Harbor.

/-/-/-/

Lothar stepped into the dark cell his footsteps loud in the empty space. A figure sat chained against the back wall. He's been there for hours, stuck in the same place in the dark. Lothar signaled for the lights to be turned on and smiled as Kanoi shied away from the brightness.

"Hello, brother." Lothar said.

"Lothar." Kanoi frowned. "We are no longer family."

"Oh, don't be like that." Lothar said. "Not when I have your dear, little boy at my mercy."

Kanoi glared up at him. "What have you done with him?"

"Not much, yet." Lothar chuckled. Kanoi was so predictable. The good guys always were, it was so easy to manipulate them. "But I'm sure my sweet nephew will want to see me soon. Would you like me to send your regards?"

"Let him go," Kanoi said, "he has nothing to do with our feud."

"He has everything to do with it." Lothar shot back. "He's been there since the beginning. Since Miko."

"Do not bring her into this."

"He takes after her." Lothar said softer than he had meant to. "He has her eyes."

"If you hurt him - "

"You'll what, brother?" Lothar taunted. "Kill me? We both know you can't."

Kanoi bristled with rage and Lothar couldn't help the elation rising in his chest.

"I know you're worried about him." Lothar reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "Here, take a look."

Lothar held the device up for Kanoi to see. On the video monitor, Cam had been strung up in the middle of a circular room. Though, Cam didn't look seriously injured, it was clear he wasn't unscathed either. The Yellow Wind Ranger stood guard at the door.

"Don't worry, brother." Lothar said. "I won't kill him. I've always wanted an heir to my throne. Tell me, how far would he go for you and his little friends?"

/-/-/-/

AN: R&R


End file.
